The present invention generally relates to a computerized information processing system and more particularly, to a computerized information processing system equipped with an intelligent copier having input and output functions for a computer.
Conventionally, it has been generally arranged that input to computers for information processing is effected through keying or mark sensed cards. However, in the above-described input method by keying, qualified key operators have been required for keying of all instruction data for processing, which keying is a much complicated operation.
Meanwhile, in the input method by mark sensed cards, such mark sensed cards have been required to be prepared for each job to be processed, which is also extremely troublesome. Furthermore, a large number of mark sensed cards have been required to be processed for data processing, which is also an extremely complicated operation.
Meanwhile, there have been known a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, a paper tape punch, a card punch, etc. as output devices from computers, and a line printer or a X-Y plotter has been used to record data on paper. However, in the line printer and X-Y plotter, there have been such an inconvenience that data printed out by them are difficult to read, since they are arranged to print out only data from computers.
Although the above-described devices are capable of drawing tabular lines, etc. functionally, the printout data have been so far used as they are in spite of the difficulty in reading, since processing for drawing tabular lines, etc. takes a very long time and requires complicated programs.
Furthermore, conventional computers has such a disadvantage that due to complicated operations of the input and output terminals, a special operator therefor is required to be provided, or respective users of the computers must learn the operation so as to be versed therein. Especially, it has been substantially impossible for non-experts to perform such operations as editing and changing of the output data, etc.
Meanwhile, many jobs to be processed by computers can be determined in routine for processing and unified in printout form.